Peeside High School
Peeside High School is a high school located in Genesiscide, adjoining Genesiscide College. It was opened in March 2017 to house third, fourth, fifth and sixth year pupils from Colham High School following the destruction of this school's building from Claymorium-infected flies and a massive fart from David Marshall in Harry Smith and the Disastrous Biology Lesson. More pupils from other nearby high schools and prospective pupils of The Scandinavian School in Genesiscide have also joined the school. From September 2017 onwards, Peeside High School will share its building with The Scandinavian School in Genesiscide. Peeside High has its own playing field which is separate from the latter school, however there are currently no plans to build a playground at the high school, as County Genesiscide Council do not feel it is necessary. Houses The names of the houses were previously used in Colham High School. *Farthead *Inchloch *Poopton Teachers *Robert Sullivan - Head teacher *Alan Davidson - PE teacher *Walter Wheeler - Science teacher *Sarah Bardell - Science teacher *Emily Peevers - Art teacher *John Singleton - Music teacher *Mélodie Chaucer - Dance and drama teacher *Emma Kenn - Class 3F teacher *Mike Cresswell - Class 3I teacher *Matthew Hamilton - Class 3P teacher *Paul Farquhar - Class 4F teacher *Jill Mosedale - Class 4I teacher *Jan Mackay - Class 4P teacher *Catriona McMillan - Class 5F teacher *George Peterson - Class 5I teacher *David Whitelock - Class 5P teacher *Casey Nield - Class 6F teacher *Rebecca Washbrook - Class 6I teacher *Linda Sharman - Class 6P teacher Former teachers *Eric Nordahl (2017) - former Class 4I teacher. Left to start teaching at The Scandinavian School in Genesiscide. Classes 4F *Dora Amigato (Graduated from Golistan Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Gordon Cameron (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Nelson Fraser (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Tyler Hibbert (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Hannah Johnston (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Gordie MacEachern (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Tim McDade (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Paul McEwan (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Vicky McIntyre (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Bella Moore (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Benjamin Moore (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Jim O'Neill (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *James Smith (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Barry Townsend (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Hans Van Looy (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Gail Webster (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Xiola Wong (Graduated from Colham Primary School) 4I *Christian Anderson *Luke Brittan (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Shannon Bryden (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Eilidh Campbell *Ryan Chandler *Peter Frost (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Sophie Jenner *Iain MacDonald (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Charlotte Maloney *Harvey Mark (Graduated from Hellton Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Kaitlyn McLaren *Murphy Potts (Graduated from Scoton Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Liam Schwarzenegger *Alisha Sinclair (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Anita Tinkle *Tim Warren (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Sarah Williamson (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Laverne Wilson TBA 5F *Bobby Cross (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Pippa Denton (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Steve Denton (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Terence Hardy (Graduated from Doonatel Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Harry Jobson (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Kari Johnson (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Millie Kennedy (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Graham Mackay (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Cameron Milliband (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Ora Montgomery (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Ella Mullins (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Tricia Park (Graduated from Scoton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Mike Quinn (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Abbey Rice (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Lillie Stone (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Hannah Wayne (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Stephen Wilkerson (Graduated from Genesiscide Special Needs School - no longer needs special support) 5I *Abby Bilson (Graduated from Farthill Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Scarlett Bishop *Kayleigh Chambers *Henrietta Cuthbert (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Hollie Fletcher *Jack Gascoyne (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Mitchell Gascoyne (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Hannah Harding (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Gerwald Heerwagen (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Arend Joosten (Graduated from Hellton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Hector Junior (Graduated from Farthill Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Adam Kingston *Hannah Rice (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Lana Smith (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Jamie Valentine (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Kelly Weston 5P *Sophia Bullerby (Graduated from Runeville Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Paige Calder *Sandra Chadwick *Ciaran Constable *Leah Greenway *Sam MacKenzie *Iain MacLachlan *Steven Mahone *Colin Naylor *Eve Nolan *Mike Reznor *Daniel Saunders *Danielle Slater *Georgia Sneyd (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Mike Thompson *Franny Willows (Graduated from Fartypants Primary School before moving within the catchment area) TBA 6F *Blair Cameron (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Freya Clifton (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *William Fraser (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Amund Halvorsen *Keeley Hughes (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Nick Jones (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Mae MacDonald (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *David Marshall (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Gregor McDade (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Louisa McIntyre (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Caleb McKinnon (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Alan Ross (Graduated from Scoton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Natasha Sagdiyev (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Jordan Sanderson (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Natalie Skelly (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Harry Smith (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Jenny Templeton (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Jamie Wallace (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) 6I *David Blackburn (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Harold Donald (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Isabelle Drakenberg (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Christopher Gant *Elshan Ghaznavi (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Tomoko Kobayashi (Graduated from NukuNuku Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Juhász Lolita (Graduated from Scoton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Robyn MacDonald (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Michelle Milton (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Gracie Moran (Graduated from Nerdton Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Jamie Moran (Graduated from Nerdton Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Anna Russell (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Michael Sinclair (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Robbie Stevenson (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Anna Stewart (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Emma Warren (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Amy Wilson (Graduated from Colham Primary School) 6P *Anthony Amsden (Graduated from Town bin Fart Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Patsy Appleton (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Gabriella Atkinson (Graduated from Eastfaulds Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Laura Bedwell *Gabrielle Beirne (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Mario Bolzano (Graduated from Italo Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Georgeta Drăgan (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Martin Hillsbury (Graduated from Scoton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Svörfuður Hilmarsson (Graduated from Magmavík Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Isaac Hockridge (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Charles Hopkins (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Connor MacEachern (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Louise MacInesker (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Fingal MacLachlan (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Maeve Sheeran (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Lewis Stewart (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Mitchell Washington (Graduated from Colham Primary School) Pupils who graduated 2017 *Melissa Adan (Also graduated from Farthill Primary School) *Will Bates (Also graduated from Nerdton Primary School) *George Chittenden (Also graduated from Countington Primary School) *Arthur Hayman (Also graduated from Gunview Primary School) *Brian Hockridge (Also graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Zoe Kennedy (Also graduated from Colham Primary School) *Naoki Kimura *Stella Mackay (Also graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Stacey Miller (Also graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Stuart Milliband (Also graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Bailey Mortimer (Also graduated from Eastfaulds Primary School) *Isabella Reeves (Also graduated from Morepets Primary School) *Annabel Skelly (Also graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Isaac Stevenson (Also graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Jessica Teasdale (Also graduated from Colham Primary School) *Rune Tjelta (Also graduated from Islaston Primary School) *Edward Wallace (Also graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Alex Woodbridge (Also graduated from Colham Primary School) *Amelia Woodbridge (Also graduated from Colham Primary School) *Jonathan Beckwith (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Samantha Boatman (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Sally Brittan (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Felix Carter *David Clegg *Dylan Cook (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Tony Emery (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Cyril Gibson (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Ulf Hermansson *Rachel Hopkins (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Jun Koshiro *Katy McGuinness (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Michael Pritchard (Graduated from Hungria Primary School - now closed) *Julie Reader *Fred Russell *Kim Stewart (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Gary Wheaton (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Katheer Ahmed *Paula Ballard *Anna Beirne (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Harry Beirne (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Jim Davidson *Cătălin Drăgan *Gunnar Grönberg *Gemma Hillsbury (Graduated from Scoton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *David Jackson (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Isla MacKenzie (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *James Maguire *Camilla Malmgren *Hamish Morley (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Liam Paisley *Jack Rivers (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Ambrose Rodino *Pieter Sheeran *Laura Thompson (Graduated from Hungria Primary School - now closed) *Martha Torrance *Sarah Yuill *Ian Powell (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Tracy Smith (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Kyle Macleod Pupils who left or got expelled *Keevie Williamson (expelled for constantly skipping classes) *Magnus Ekberg (transferred to The Scandinavian School in Genesiscide) *Stellan Gustafsson (transferred to The Scandinavian School in Genesiscide) *Elsa Johansson (transferred to The Scandinavian School in Genesiscide) *Anders Lindberg (transferred to The Scandinavian School in Genesiscide) *Anders Malmberg (transferred to The Scandinavian School in Genesiscide) *Olaf Rødseth (transferred to The Scandinavian School in Genesiscide) *Heidi Sjøbrend (transferred to The Scandinavian School in Genesiscide) *Fredrik Svalberg (transferred to The Scandinavian School in Genesiscide) *Ava Wahlgren (transferred to The Scandinavian School in Genesiscide) Category:Locations Category:Schools